A TMNT Convention and the TMNT
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: Author's notes, please read
1. Chapter 1: Tyger

Disclaimers: I do not own the TMNT or any characters that pertain to the TMNT. I own myself and any fanfiction writers own themselves.  
  
Chapter One: Tyger of the Wynd arrives.  
  
On a dark, cold, and snowy day, Tyger finally made it to NYC and got off her plane. The time was 3:30 in the afternoon. Tyger had pleaded to her mother to get a discount ticket to go to NYC for a very important TMNT meeting since her mother was working for a major airline company. Her mother allowed her to go and Tyger left immediately. Tyger was wearing semi- warm clothing in NYC since it was warmer than where she lives. Underneath her thin jacket, she wore a red and green t-shirt with a picture of Raph on the front and a picture of his sais on the back. Her jeans were not the usual black, dark blue or the faded blue, they were bleached first, then dyed red, purple, orange, and blue to match the tmnt's bandana's. She had Raph socks with one orange shoe and one purple shoe. She had sunglasses on with one green lens and one red lens. If she was in another city, people would look at her and say stuff, but since she was in NYC, she just fit right in and no one even noticed.  
  
Since Tyger didn't eat the food on the plane and did not eat since the night before, she went to the nearest Pizza Hut in JFK Airport and got three slices of pizza and ate all three. She was so excited that she finally got to NYC. Tyger was waiting for weeks to come to the meeting, it was all she thought of, talked about, and deamt of. After finishing her pizza and leaving, she went over to get her luggage. She patiantly waited for her three overly stuffed bags to come by. Tyger went to go pick up the third bag, but was unable to pick it up. She waited for it to come around and tried again, but to no avail, she failed to pick it up again.  
  
"Dang blasted bag. I knew I should of packed lighter, but I can't leave all my stuff at home." Tyger said to herself.  
  
A large figure came up behind her and stood there for a minute and watched Tyger try to pick up her bag.  
  
"Can I help?" The guy asked politely as he reached over and picked up the bag.  
  
"Thanks sir. I needed some help, but not many people would help." She replied as she turned around to look at the guy who helped.  
  
"No problem. By the way, the name's Casey Jones."  
  
"Hi, Casey. Name's Tyger of the Wynd, but everyone calls me Tyger for short." Tyger said as she shook his hand.  
  
"What is a tourist like you doing here in New York?" Casey asked.  
  
"I, uhh, came here for a large meeting." Tyger stamered.  
  
"A meeting eh?"  
  
"Yeah."Tyger replied as she tried to pick up all of her stuff at once.  
  
"Need some help? Cause it looks like you do."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Casey takes two of the bags and starts to leave with Tyger holding the third and right behind him. They go through a huge parking lot and arrive to see an old, beat-up van. Casey opens up the side door and puts the bags in and waits for Tyger to hurry up and takes the third.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" Tyger asked in between gasps of air.  
  
"I was meeting a friend here, but I don't think he would show." Casey replied as he shut the door.  
  
"You were saying?" Another voice says in a gruff voice.  
  
"Hey Raph, I thought you were a no show."  
  
Tyger looks up and sees a tall man in a oversized fedora and large overcoat and gasps in surprise.  
  
"Who's the broad?"  
  
"This is Tyger, she needed some help."  
  
Tyger walks up to him and relizes she is much, much shorter than him, but looks at Raph squarely in the face.  
  
"One, I am not a broad, and Two, I can kick your butt anytime, any place."  
  
"Fine. Lets fight right her and right now." Raph challenged.  
  
"Raph, Tyger this is not the place to fight." Casey interupted.  
  
"Good, I was going to wipe the parking lot with his face." Tyger said as she got into the van.  
  
"We got a live one here." Raph said quiet enough so Tyger wouldn't hear.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"She would have no problem in NYC." Casey mumbled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can we go now? I have to be at the hotel before they stop giving away rooms to the resevastionists." Tyger said, looking out the van.  
  
"Yeah. Raph, get in." Casey replied.  
  
Raph went into the back of the van and Casey was about to get into the driver seat and put the keys in the ignition when Tyger got up from underneath the steering wheel and hotwired the van to start it.  
  
"A little trick of the trade." Tyger said smiling.  
  
"How in the world did you do that?" Casey asked.  
  
"I have the same kind of van at home and I always forgot to get my keys, so I would hotwire it to start it." Tyger explaind as she shut the van off and got into the passenger seat.  
  
"So, where is this hotel?" Casey asked.  
  
"The Ramden Hotel on upper 56th street and Penn Ave."  
  
"Cool. Name's Raph if you haven't noticed." Raph said as he made his way to the front.  
  
"I got that." Tyger said as she looked back.  
  
Casey glances over at Tyger and notices that is wearing a different kind clothing that other people don't normally wear.  
  
"Who's your designer?"  
  
"Me. You like it?"  
  
"It's different."  
  
Tyger takes off her sunglasses and puts it on the top of her backpack, and Raph picks them up to look at them.  
  
"Who made these?" Raph askes, still looking at the glasses.  
  
"I did. I had two different pairs, but a lens from each one broke so I took the good lenses and put them into a frame. They are the colors of my favorite Ninja Turtle."  
  
"What is a ninja turtle?" Casey asked.  
  
"You probalby wouldn't get it."  
  
"I wanna know." Raph replied.  
  
"I am not going to tell."  
  
"Please?" Raph begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll hurt you." Raph threatened.  
  
"You do, and I will go to your home and hurt you."Tyger told Raph.  
  
"You don't know where I live."  
  
"He's right." Casey added.  
  
"I know where you live too." Tyger said.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too. You live with April O'Neil who works for channel 6 news and Raph lives in the sewers with Splinter, his three brothers Leo, Donny, and Mike."  
  
Casey stopped the van and looked at Tyger in total surprise.  
  
"How in the world do you know where I live, April, where Raph lives, Splinter and Raph's brothers?" Casey asked in one long breath.  
  
Tyger saw that she was at the Ramden Hotel and opened the van door and got out to get her stuff and her sunglasses that Raph dropped on the floor and thanked Casey for the ride. A hotel employee helped Tyger with her bag and went inside to check in, leaving Raph and Casey on the street.  
  
"May I help you?"The front clerk asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I have a reservation here under Tyger of the Wynd."  
  
The clerk went to the computer and checked the reservation list.  
  
"One person, the deluxe cartoon suit, non-somking, small fridge and a dry bar. Is that all?" The clerk asked as she brought up the reservation on the computer.  
  
"I belive so."Tyger replied.  
  
"Room 212, 10th floor. Here is your keys. If you need anything, just call. Enjoy your stay." The clerk said as she got up, walked to the key rack and got the keys to the appropriate room, and walked to Tyger to give her ther keys.  
  
"I will and thank you." Tyger spoke as she got the keys and went to the elevator, with the hotel employee and her baggage behind her.  
  
Tyger pressed the button to go up and waited for an elevator to come down. The hotel employee stopped and waited with her. The employee looked at Tyger and thought she looked a little crazy, but said nothing. An elevator finally came and they got on and Tyger pressed the button for the tenth floor and waited in the elevator for the right floor to arrive. They got out and went left and went down a couple of hallways to get to the room. Tyger opened the door and let the hotel employee bring her bags in and set them on the floor. She gave him a twenty for his services and he left with a smile on his face.  
  
Tyger looked around the largely emense suit first before unpacking. There was a small kitchen, with only a small fridge, dry bar, a sink, and two cabinets. There was a moderate sized study room with a desk, phone, computer with high speed cable, a couple paintings, a leather CEO looking chair, and a small, leather couch. The living room dining room combo was the biggest so far. There was a wide screen tv, 10 person couch, three recliners, surround sound, dvd player, small collection of dvd's, a PS2 and a XBOX, both with games, a large oak dining table with 10 matching chairs, copies of famous paintings, designers lamps, bright cartoon laeden wallpaper, and cartoon drapes. Next Tyger went into the bathroom. It had a hot tub, the sink and toilet, shower, colored linens, different kinds of toiletries, and a badeah. Tyger got excited about the badeah, but waited to do what she loved to do with the badeah for later. She went into the bedroom and saw that the wall paper was covered in TMNT cartoons and movie characters. The ceiling had the movie Raph painted with his head above the bed. Tyger screemed in delight at the sight of Raph on the ceiling. The headboard had the four tmnt heads on it. The sheeting and pillow covers had Raph on it, and the blanket had different tmnt characters on it. On the walls, posters of all four turtles where there with Raph on the opposite wall of the bed. Tyger thought she had died and gone to heaven.  
  
Tyger went to get her bags after her hour long room tour when there was a knock on the door and Tyger went and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Raph was standing on the other side, so Tyger opened the door to see what he wanted.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Why are you here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Tyger asked as she closed the door and turned to look a Raph.  
  
"The lair is gone. There is no signs of life or anything. There is not even a lair."  
  
"You must of somehow got transported to my universe and have no way back." Tyger explained.  
  
"Your universe?" He asked as he took off his coat and fedora and hung it up on the coat hanger in the closet.  
  
Tyger thought for a few minutes to try and describe the predicament. Then she relized that she was still wearing her jacket and took it off. Raph stood there and looked at the shirt that she was wearing.  
  
"This is you. In my universe you are just a creation of two guys. Here you are in movies, live action shows, cartoons, sountracks, on clothing, on dishes and bedding."  
  
Raph stood there for everything to settle in his head.  
  
"How could this happen? I mean why am I here where everything I know is not here?"  
  
"I do not have the answers for you, but I will try to bring you back to your universe. Until we do, we have to get you settled in so you at least have some place to stay."  
  
Raph was starting to get into the mood where he wanted to punch something. Tyger saw this and quickly went to one of her bags and took a small punching bag and found a hook to put it on.  
  
"I had a feeling that I would need this." Tyger said as she put it on the hook and moved out of the way for Raph to punch.  
  
"Why do you know me so much?" Raph asked as he punched the bag.  
  
"You are my favorite of all the characters in your universe. In my universe you and your brothers are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or TMNT for short. You have two human friends, April and Casey. Also, there are more mutants like you that you and your brothers will meet. You many enimies, like Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Krang, the foot, and lots of others." Tyger said as she started unpacking one of her bags.  
  
"Amazing, you know a lot of stuff about us."  
  
"Yeah, there are others who know a lot about your universe."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. The TMNT universe is most popular in the group that grew up watching the cartoon and movies."  
  
Raph stopped punching the bag and sat down.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tyger said as she watched him sit down.  
  
"I just realized that I may never see my brothers or Sensei again."  
  
"If you and Casey came through, I'm sure that the others came throught too." Tyger replied as she went over to Raph and sat down next to Raph.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutly positive. Now lets get something to eat. You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving."  
  
"Where's Casey?"  
  
"He went to get some clothes since his apartment is not there and all of his stuff is gone, then he is coming up." Raph replied.  
  
"Oh. Pepperoni ok with you? You can watch tv if you want."  
  
"Sure, thanks." Raph replied as he turned on the tv.  
  
When Raph turned on the tv, there was the first TMNT movie playing. It was at the beginning where April was talking about the crime wave in the city. Tyger walks out of the bedroom and watches. A few minutes later, Casey knocks at the door and Tyger lets him in.  
  
"I hope you don't mind us staying here with you, since Raph probably told you about our little problem."  
  
"No. I don't mind at all. I was kinda hoping that I was going to have a little company while I was here anyways. Make yourself at home." Tyger said while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." Casey replied as he put his stuff next to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I am going to be gone for a bit. I saw a small store down the block and I am gonna get some stuff for the kitchen and wait for the pizza. I will be back shortly and don't mess up anything." Tyger said as she went into the bedroom and got her jacket and wallet and coming back out.  
  
"Fine." They replied as they continued to watch the movie.  
  
Tyger left the room, took a key with her, and headed back to the lobby and out on the street.  
  
End of first chapter. I hope y'all liked it as much as I liked writing it. None of the writers know each other yet, but they will after everyone comes into the story. Daydream comes in next and I hope I get her personaltily right, if I don't don't sue me, just tell me. If any one besides Elle, daydream, and Danceingfae wants to join, just tell me and tell me what you want to be wearing, how you want to get to NYC, what youe hotel room(same kind of room that I have, but each one will be slightly different.) looks like and which TMNT character you would like to meet. I am only taking 3 or 4 more ff writers. The characters that are already taken are: Raph, Leo, Mike, Casey, and Don, they are stuck in our universe so they are going to sleep in the same hotel room as the ff writer that chose the character, chose wisely and chose ANY character from the TMNT universe ONLY. If you would like to talk to a TMNT character that was already chosen, and not have the character sleep in your hotel room, please say so and I will try and to fit it into the story. Have as much info on everything you want cause I want the chapters where everyone comes in about the same length, and be very imaginative about the rooms and stuff. TTFN, TATA For Now! Sehen Sie Sie auf der Schlagseite!(German for "See you on the flip side!") 


	2. Notes

I am finished with the second chapter of this story. But unfortunatly, I wrote it on my computer, not the one with the one with the modem. I am having a little problem with the A drive on the computer with the modem. And I can hopefully switch my comp's A drive for the bad so I can get the chapter onto the computer with the modem and update the story. I will update in the next couple days. So do not get mad with me cause the computer with the modem is completely screwed up. It is not my fault, I only have to live with it. 


	3. Chapter 2: Daydream

Sorry this chapter took so long. I origanaly wrote it on my computer and the computer that I am now writing on has a bad A drive(floppy), so I am going to try and to remember what I wrote and come close to what I origanaly wrote. I have a few notes for all of you:  
  
I need more INFO!!! A few of you, no names mentioned, gave me 2 or 3 sentances about what you are wearing and what you room is about, with stuff NOT NEEDED for the story. If I do not get more info, you all will have VERY short chapters. I wanted to make long chapters for all of you (14-16 pages), I don't have much to go on. I can NOT put ONE SENTENCE about your huge room and put it into a paragraph and not make it sound like you only have one room and only one room for your hotel room. You chapter will probably be written up to the point where this chapter starts (roughly 2 pages long). I may also not have the "limited info people" as a main character if all of you don't cough up the info I need. Also, this is not a story about someone opening a store of some kind *cough cough* Myshawolf *cough cough*, this is a story about a convention and meeting TMNT characters. Zip, Don is already taken, so choose another character.  
  
I have one to many people wanting to be in the story. I was not going to have everyone who wanted to be in the story and repeat the mess like in my shapeshifter, cause I can't remember all of ff writers. If you do not give me the stuff I need, I can leave you out of the story as a main character and have someone else as a main character. I want more info like more description on your room, and any anything else that you may of forgotten. If those who gave me limited info, they can be replaced with other people. You guys have until I post the next chapter of this story to give me more info, which is going to be about a week from the day this chapter is updated. If I do not get the info by then I will be asking again for more people as a main character.  
  
If you want a character from outside the TMNT universe please say so, but I must approve of the character before he comes in. I am not going to accept every character from outside the TMNT character, like a character I do not know, vuagely remember, or mass murders.  
  
I think that is it for my notes for now. I think I covered everything. Zorak: Yes you covered everything! Me: Zorak! Who told you you could enter this story? Zorak: Me! Brak: And Me! *starts singing his silly songs.* Me: You are supposed to be in your prision cells. Zorak: No! I will not be in my cell no longer! *laughs evily* Space Ghost has left forever and I will say that he is a pansy assed weirdo. Brak: Who's a weirdo? Me: You two! Zorak: I am not a Weirdo! Me: Fine, you are an evil locust. Zorak: I am not! I am a Praying Mantis bent on world domination! Brak: *comes out in his potato costume.* I am a potato! Zorak and Me: Sure you are! Me: Get out of here you two! You can come in later in the story. *pushes both of them away.* Sorry about those two, they are just my muses and characters from a cartoon. On with the story. P.S. The Main Characters in the story don't know each other outside of fanfiction.net.  
  
"regular talking"  
  
'thinking to self or facial look thinking'  
Chapter 2: Daydream's Arrival and Adventure  
  
It was early morning and was mostly cloudy. Daydream's plane was just outside of New York City. She was reading stories that she saved on her laptop. and had a picture of Legolas as a background. The stewardess announced over the plane's intercom that all electronics must be shut down and put away. Daydream moaned, mumbled some words, and put her laptop away into her backpack. She wore her sky blue t-shirt, a pair of loose black pants, a bandana in a band like fashion around her head that matched her shirt, a pair of Mikey socks, and her favorite fawn colored hiking boots. She was excited to be in New York City. She waited for months to come to the covention in New York, but forgot to mention it to her fanfiction friends that she was going to the convention. She impatiently waited for the plane to land and arrive at the airport terminal so she could go and finish reading the stories. After a few minutes of waiting in the plane after it landed, the passengers were allowed to leave the plane. Daydream was one of the first few that got off first.  
  
"Finally! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Daydream said outloud to herself while starting to walk to the luggage area and get her stuff.  
  
Daydream finally made it to the luggage area after getting lost a couple of times. She had found her luggage and slowly made it outside to get a cab. She found a cab and got in and told the driver to bring her to the Ramden Hotel on 56th and Penn Ave. After about 15 minutes, the cab arrived at the hotel. The cab helped her get her luggage out of the trunk of the cab and Daydream paid him with a 10 dollar tip. A hotel bellhop took her luggage and put them on a cart and followed Daydream into the hotel. Daydream walked up to the front desk and chimed the little bell on the desk. No one came and she rang it a couple more time until a clerk came out.  
  
"May I help you?" The annoyed clerk asked in a pleasant voice, trying to cover up the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Boy, are you in a cheery mood. Anyways I have a reservation under Daydream." Daydream replied very happily.  
  
The clerk went to the computer, checked the reservations list, and got the keys to the room.  
  
"Lord of the Rings suite with extra stuff. I like that one myself personally. Room 214, 10th floor. Enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thank you." Daydream replied as she went to the elevators, with the bellhop behind her.  
  
They made it up to the 10th floor and walked to the room. Daydream unlocked the door, went inside, and let the bellhop come in with her stuff. She gave him 13 dollars for a tip as he left, and he thanked her. Daydream started looking around her room. The walls had marshmallow wallpaper that had marshmallow flavoring when you licked it. Hanging on one wall, there was a replica of Legolas' bow and arrows, and on another wall there was a pair of nunchucks. In a corner there was a cardboard cut-out of Legolas. By this time, Daydream was so happy she thought she was in heaven. She went into the kitchen and there was a fridge covered in Mikey and Legolas magnets. She spent some time looking at all of them. By the time she came out of the kitchen, she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Next, she went into the bathroom. She saw that it had a large spa and a shower, huge wall mirror, lots of rasberry body soap, rasberry bar soap, lots of toilettries, lots of oversized fluffy towels, a toilet seat that had a turtle shell pattern on it, and a Legolas shower curtin. Daydream sqealed in delight and ran out of the bathroom to see what else there was. She went into another room that looked like a small study. It had a couple walls of books, a large oversized couch that was really comfy, another bow and arrows replica above the couch, and a computer with high-speed internet. She went onto the computer and checked her email, which was mostly junk with a few emails from a couple friends and a family member. She checked the email from her family first, and it was from her father saying to be careful, that he and her family is hoping that she will have fun, and finally saying that they will miss her. She replied back that she will be careful and will have fun.  
  
She checked her friends emails after sending the email to her dad. The first one was from Danceingfae. It said that she will be gone for a few days on a trip and might not be able to talk to her while on the trip. Daydream read the next one, and this time it was from Raphiella and it basically said the same as Danceingfae's email. Daydream read the last one and it was from Tyger. It said that she was going to be gone for a few weeks but she will still be able to keep in touch with her through MSN and other means on the internet. Daydream emailed Tyger and wrote that she hopes Tyger is going to have lots of fun where ever she is. Then she sent the email and signed out. After signing out, she went to fanfiction.net and checked if there was any new stories. Everyone had updated their stories and added a few more stories for everyone else to read. It took a few hours to read all of them and review, but she was even happier now.  
  
She went into the living room and looked in amazement on how big it was. There was a very large screen television, another large and oversized couch, 4 lazyboy recliners, VCR and DVD player, dvds, surround sound, direct tv, soft carpet, and lots of other things. Daydream sat down and turned on the tv. It was playing the first Lord of the Rings movie from the beginning. After a few minute of watching, Daydream's stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since earlier in the morning before she left. She turned off the tv and got up to get her coat and get something to eat.  
  
She made her way to the lobby and passed a guy she thought was Casey Jones. She turned around and looked at the guys head and shrugged it off and thought that there could be tons of people that look just like Casey and continued on. She walked until she saw a pizza place and went inside. She went up and ordered a marshmallow and cheese pizza with extra marshmallows on it and wanted it to go. She sat down and waited for the pizza and noticed that a tall guy with a large jacket and fedora came in and ordered a couple different pizzas. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled and waved politely. He walked over and sat at the same table as her and smiled again.  
  
"Name's Mike, what's your name?"  
  
"Umm.."Daydream spoke, not remembering her name.  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"No.."Daydream replied before going into a stare-like trance.  
  
Mike waved his hand in front of her face, but it didn't work. He tried everything that he could think of trying to wake her from her daze without permanatly scaring her for life. The pizza clerk called her name and Daydream snaped out of her daze and got up, paid for her pizza, and left in a hurry. She ran off to the side of the building and catch her breath.  
  
'What was I thinking? That was my favorite ninja turtle and I froze. He must think I am stupid or something.'Daydream thought to herself.  
  
Daydream peeked around the corner of the building and saw Mike leave in the direction of the hotel. She waited for a minute, then left for the hotel. She made it to the hotel and went up to her room. She sat back down with her pizza in front of her and turned on the tv. It was less that half way through the first movie, but she watched it anyway while starting on her pizza. After eating so much pizza, Daydream got up and decided to look at her bedroom. There was a life-size Mike next to the window, TMNT sheets, there was a pink barbie doll and she went over and socked it a few times for fun. The pillow cases had the cartoo version of Mike on them. Daydream got an idea and jumped up and landed on the bed, which was soft and warm.  
  
She laid there for a few minutes, thinking on what happened earlier at the pizza place. She got up and went to the computer, went on to do some net surfing and to see who was on MSN, but only Mily was on but was to busy to talk at the moment, so Daydream decided to write another chapter for one of her stories. She was about halfway done when there was a knock at the door and some yells came after it. She saved the chapter and went to answer the door. She looked through the eye hole and saw three security guards surrounding Mike at the door and opened it.  
  
"You know this man, miss?"The one on the left asked.  
  
"He claims to know you." The one on the right explained  
  
"Yes officer, I do." She replied.  
  
"Better see that he doesn't do anymore chaos." The one in the back spoke.  
  
"Thanks officers." Daydream said, letting Mike into the room and watching the security officers leave.  
  
Daydream closes the door and looks at Mike with a face that askes 'What in the world did you do?'. Mike just stands there, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I don't even want to know why they brought you up here." Daydream spoke, going back to the computer.  
  
"Why not? I had a hard time getting your room number." Mike replied, following behind her.  
  
"Because I am having a hard time beliving that you are here right now when you are not even real, and I do not want to add to the tension on to my head which is creating a major headache right now."  
  
"Whadda you mean I am not real. I am real as you. Which brings me to my question, where am I?"  
  
"I can't belive this. You are not suppose to be in this dimension, you are a figment of imagination. You were created by two people and only lives through media." Daydream rambled.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
"I know you don't get it because in our world, you do not really exist, but somehow you went through a dimensional portal from your dimension without even knowing it and got trapped into this world."Daydream explained.  
  
"Huh?" Mike asked with a very confused face.  
  
"I somehow just thought of that, don't ask me why I did cause I don't know either."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Mike walked over to the couch, took off his coat and fedora, and sat down. Daydream went back to the computer, which had a Legolas screensaver on it. She looked at it for a minute before going back to where she was on her story. After about 20 some minutes, she finished her story and updated it on fanfiction.net. Mike was lying there on the couch, pretending to sleep. Daydream got an evil idea and jumped on top of Mike's shell and startled him, then ran off into the other room. Mike ran after her and tried to catch her. After about a half hour of running around, they stopped to catch their breath and watch some television.  
  
"You know I am going to get back at you for jumping on me." Mike said.  
  
"I know, and I am going to be ready for when you do." Daydream replied while turning on the television.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They continued their conversation while the credits for the first Lord of the Rings were playing. When the second movie came on, they stopped talking and watched the movie. They watched the movie until they were disrupted by some noise a couple rooms down.  
  
"Yeah?!? Is that so? I'll just leave you then!!" One guy yelled as he walked past their door.  
  
Daydream got up and opened the door slightly to see what was going on. The guy walked around the corner and the door from where he came from slammed loudly. Mike slinked behind Daydream and peeked out, but saw nothing.  
  
"What was all of that about?" Mike asked.  
  
"Dunno. Let's get back to the movie." Day suggested.  
  
They continued to watch the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers until it was over. They played board games while watching old movies until both of them got tired. Daydream went into the bedroom and got a blanket and a couple of extra pillows for Mike, then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed while Mike made his. They said goodnoght to each other and went to bed. But Mike had other plans...  
  
"I will get back at Daydream for jumping on me." Mike spoke to himself.  
  
He waited until it was safe to go into the bedroom.  
  
I am going to end it here. I know I left you at a cliffie, but you are going to have to wait to see what happens to Daydream. It is going to be hilarious. DanceingFae is going to be in the next chapter. Later guys. Kein Ziptango, spreche ich nicht Deutsches, ich benutze ein Übersetzung website, um Englisch zum Deutschen zu übersetzen. 


	4. Chapter 3: Danceingfae

Authors rants and disclaimers:  
  
Daydream: You are going to see what I have in store for you on what Mike is going to do to you, just like the rest of the other readers. Sorry. I am not going to have him kill you or anything REALLY mean, I promise .*big toothy grin*  
  
Sorry I didn't post this chapter during Monday the 14th to the 19th, I was visiting family during that time and was unable to write this chapter. I probably am not going to accept any more people. I just have too many that wants to join than I am willing allow. I am not going to repeat another *cough cough* story disaster where I can not remember everyone's name, like from another story of mine. Those who replied early will most likely be picked. The rest will probably be background characters and have a few lines in the story. I'm sorry about the inconvenience. At the time I am writing this, there is 6 people that wants to be in the story as one of the main characters. When I wrote my chapter, I only wanted 3 or 4 people, because of all the chaos on my part if I let all of you come in and not getting to the real plot until halfway through the story. You will all be in the story but, but not all will be main characters. After Raphiella (who will be next), the order of writers goes like this, Arista, Myshawolf, Ziptango, and Lenni and all of you will be coming in at different times. I forgot to ask, Who wants a rental car? Please tell me what kind of car you want if you want a rental car, it can be the most expensive car if you want.  
  
I will have Acme-Rian with Wheeler and Zack and Mily with Usagi Yojimbo as background characters. Remember, you can have characters from other programs (cartoons, regular tv, movie), you just have to tell me and I will probably accept the character if it meets my standards. If I bring characters from other programs, I do not own them. If you want a character from another program, please tell me the name and which program he/she is from so I know where they came from. Yes Daydream, you can have little Leg- meister, the Legarooni, the Almighty Leg Man, Mega Leggie, Lega-hogie, Legoman, Legahanie, the bow and arrow master, the cutest of Lord of the Rings, the one with the white hair, Leggie Neggie, *crumpled paper and other things are being thrown at the back of the head by disgruntled readers and booing is being chanted.* Owwie!!!! *Looks around while rubbing the back of the head* I can take a hint. I was going to stop anyways. Daydream, don't take my Legolas names that I created!!! *points finger threateningly* I can put him out of the story before he even starts if you do if you don't ask me first if you can use them.  
  
Zorak: Who are you going to take out of the story this time?  
  
Me: What are you doing here? Nobody, and I am talking to somebody.  
  
Zorak: I came on my own free will. How can you be talking to someone if the only ones here is me and you?  
  
Me: *points to the computer* I am talking to the readers. *looks at Zorak* I am talking to an imaginary character that exists in a cartoon and in my mind, does that make any sence to you?  
  
Brak: What makes sence?  
  
Me: Nothing concerning you, *dramatic pause* wait it does. Why don't you go talk to ThunderCleese.  
  
*Brak goes off and talks to ThunderCleese*  
  
Zorak: Umm *thinks* ...No.  
  
Me: Good. No go and wait until I say you can come into the story.  
  
*Zorak walks away to create some terrorizing scheme.*  
  
Me: Man, muses can be a drag sometimes, but in the end they are worth it, even though they can be evil.  
  
P.S. All the main characters do not know each other. They only read and reviewed each others stories and never got into being friends online. Only those who lived next to each other knew each other, but I don't think that is true for this story. I am sorry if I had to make up crap in the story about your rooms and what happens and you don't like it, please don't kill me, I was filling up space. I am not going to have someone killed. The worst that is going to happen to anyone is a kidnapping or a minor injury.  
  
'swear word that is censored inserted here'  
  
Chapter 3: Danceingfae's Little Adventure Trip  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Danceingfae's plane came in to the airport. It was really snowing out, but it looked like it was going to stop soon. She wore her red and orange stripped v-neck sweater that flaired on the arms, black dress pants that was fitted just for her, a small Mikey shaped pendant necklace, and her black knee length high heeled boots. She was exctatic that she was finally able to make it to a TMNT convention and could not sit still on the last part of the plane trip. She tried to calm down with Avril Lavigne so she could not think of the convention. The stewardess came by and told her to turn off the cd player, which Danceingfae did not want to do, but did so anyway. She patiently waited for the plane to get to the termial, which was hard because this was the first time to New York and because of the Convention. She had spoken to her friends from school that she was going to a "special" convention and was going to be gone for a few days, but no longer than a week and a half.  
  
They made it to the terminal and she waited for everyone ahead of her on the plane leave, then left. Since she did not eat the plane food, she went to a resturant and got a couple of snacks and left to get her luggage. She made it to the luggage area and found her four overly stuffed bags. She could not get them off the carousel, so she had to have some help from a couple weight lifters that were waiting for their stuff. She was lucky enough to find a car rental place and rented a luxury car during her stay and pulled up the rental by the curb. She slowly dragged all of her bags to the car and lifted them into the trunk. It took her a while to get her bags into the trunk and fit all of them in there so the trunk would close. She got into her car and went to the Ramden Hotel. It took her a while to get to the hotel, mainly because it was rush hour and she had gotten a little lost along the way, but she made it. She parked the car in the parking lot and got her stuff. After getting a bellhop to help her get her luggage from the trunk on to the cart, she went into the hotel and went to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone here?" Danceingfae asked outloud after looking around for the clerk and ringing the bell a few times.  
  
"Man, the next person rings the bell one more time, I am going to quit this place." The clerk mumbled just loud enough for Danceingfae to hear.  
  
Daydream just stood there, looking at the clerk.  
  
"Can I help you, or are you just going to stand there all day and look at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I have a reservation here under the name of Danceingfae."  
  
The pissed off clerk went to the computer, typed up the reservation list, then checked it. Suddenly the computer went on the fritz, started smoking, then went up in fire.  
  
"You freaking 'bleep' 'bleep' computer. I 'bleeping' hate these 'bleep' 'bleep' computers." The clerk screamed as he took the fire extinguisher and used it on the computer.  
  
Danceingfae was standing there thinking that he is going a little TOO Raph for his own good. Some of the other staff members came to see what was happening and to help. They finally got the meager fire under control when the manager showed up.  
  
"What is going on here?" The manager asked everyone.  
  
"Sir, the computer accidentally started on fire and the clerk wasn't to happy." Danceingfae explained to the manager.  
  
"Is that so?" The manager asked as he walked up and looked at her with an evil eye.  
  
"Ye-Ye-Y-Yes sir." She nervously responded, hoping that he wouln't get mad and yell at her.  
  
"I admire your honesty miss. Tell me what happened in full detail." He spoke calmly.  
  
"Well, I came in and called for some assistance, when no one came I pressed the bell a couple of times and he *points to clerk* came out a little mad saying that if one more person pressed the bell, he would quit. I polietly told him that I have a reservation here and he went over to the computer to check. After about a few seconds of him checking the list, the computer went haywire and started on fire. He started swearing while he tried to put the fire out, and the rest of your staff came to help. They got the fire under control and here we are." Danceingfae explained in two breaths to the manager.  
  
"I see. I tell what, for telling what happened, I will give you the room that you reserved half off the price that it normally is." The manager spoke as he went into the back room to check which room is hers and give her the keys to the room.  
  
"Room 210, 10th floor. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thank you sir." Danciengfae replied graciously.  
  
She made it to the 10th floor and went to her room. When she opened the door, she gasped in awe at the beauty of the room and on how large it was. The carpet was a light shade of blue and was soft as puppy hair. The wallpaper was crystal blue that had swirls of lighter and darker blue on it. There was flowers of every color in all the rooms. Danceingfae went into the living room part of the hotel room and saw that there was a large screen tv, oversized 5 person couch, posters of a few movies, paintings, and a dvd player with movies. She noticed that there was a door in the living room that led to a personal balcony. She looked out and noticed the marvelous view of the city and the ocean off in the horizon. After coming back into the room, she went into another room that had a computer in it. It had another oversized couch, small tv, few paintings, bookshelf with classic books, a large comfy chair next to the computer, and a window overlooking the city. Danceingfae went online to see what was going on on fanfiction and to check her email before checking the hotel room some more.  
  
Next was the bathroom. There was a large whirlpool and a shower, the usual toilet and sink with mirror on the wall, the little toilettries next to the sink and a medicine cabinet. Then came the bedroom. There was another tv on one side of the room while the bed was on the opposite side. The bed had a swirly blue theme for the sheets and pillows. The bed was a king sized bed and had a canopy on it. Danceingfae got on it and started jumping on it until she got dizzy from all the twirling while she jumped. Danceingfae staggered out of the bedroom, using a hand on the wall to help keep her steady, and went to see if there was anything in the small kitchen. To her dismay, there was nothing to eat and decided to order two pizzas and have it delivered and pick it up at the hotel lobby.  
  
After ordering the pizza, she waited a few minutes, then started down to the lobby. When the elevator doors opened, she saw a guy with three cops around him carring him to the elevator that she was in. She quickly got out before they went in, and watched for a second before the doors closed. Danceingfae then walked over to one of the chairs to wait for the pizza guy and sat down. While waiting, she looked over to the desk and remembered what happened earlier. This time there was another clerk there instead of the one she saw.  
  
"He probably got himself fired from his job." Danceingfae spoke quietly.  
  
A woman came in a minute later and asked if there was any vacancies, but the clerk shook her head. Danceingfae looked at the woman's face and thought it was April, but she knew April was just a made up character, but she made up her mind to go see what was going on.  
  
"Is there any problem?" She asked the clerk.  
  
"She needs a room for the night but all the hotels in this part of town is full because of conventions that are happening this week and next week."  
  
"Maybe I can help by sharing my room with her. I have a big enough room for the both of us to share." Danceingfae suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" The woman and the clerk asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you so much. If there is anything I can do to help, please say so." The woman replied.  
  
"Don't mention it." Danceingfae spoke.  
  
"You are a good-hearted person." The clerk praised.  
  
"My name is April O'Neil."  
  
"THE April O'Neil? From Channel 6 News?" Danceingfae asked in a high pitched voice.  
  
"You heard of me?"  
  
"Yes I have. You are famous. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Danceingfae. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So, should we go up and put my stuff in the room?"  
  
"I came down here because I was waiting for my pizza." She replied.  
  
"Speek of the devil. Here he is now." April spoke as she pointed the delivery guy came through the doors.  
  
Danceingfae went over to the guy and got the pizzas.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"20 dollars plus tip." The guy replied in a chineese accent.  
  
Danceingfae gave him 25 dollars before leaving to catch up to April. They went to the elevators and entered one. They talked about each other while waiting to arrive to the 10th floor, mainly on how April thinks she got into this world. The best they could think of was that April somehow entered this world through a dimensional portal and somehow not even knowing that she did. They decided that they would look for the portal while Danceingfae was in town. If they couldn't find the portal by the time Danceinfae left to go back home, April would have to stay in this world. They made it to Danceingfae's room and entered. They decided to watch a movie while they ate, but talked instead and momentarilly glancing at the movie every now and again. They continued talking until it was late and they both went to bed. They fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen the next day, but hoping that it would be a good day.  
There I am done for this chapter. Raphaella is going to be next, then Arista. 


End file.
